The invention relates to a vehicle seat, including a guide, which describes a trajectory along which the seat is movable.
In the future semiautonomous or strongly assisted driving will increasingly become a focus of attention. Hereby the driver is at least partially relieved of the primary driving task due to the fact that the vehicle itself at least partially takes over the longitudinal and transverse guidance or assists the driver regarding a number of driving tasks. The greater the scope or degree of the auto-piloted driving, the less the driver is involved in the actual driving operation. This allows the driver to turn his attention to other activities, for example increased communication with the co-driver or passengers in the rear and makes it possible to perform office tasks during the drive such as reading and writing emails and the like. In addition entertainment programs can be perceived much more intensely and with more concentration because the degree to which the driver has to attend to the driving task is significantly reduced.
Because the steering wheel is positioned directly in front of the driver there may only be limited space for parallel working, such as using a laptop or other mobile device. Also communication with the co-driver or passengers in the rear is complicated due to the orientation of the driver seat because the driver has to turn the seat relatively far when intending to face the co-driver or the passengers in the rear, which is not or not fully possible due to the seat geometry which is optimized for the driving task.
Known are seat adjustments which help improving the comfort of the passengers of the vehicle by lowering seat flanks, lifting the seat surface, turning the entire seat or laterally shifting the seat. In todays passenger car-concepts turning of the vehicle seat toward the center of the vehicle is not or only minimally possible. A face-to-face communication between passengers is therefore not possible.